a late night joke to remember
by tealana
Summary: Mikey and raph were up late watching a horror flick when michelangelo thought to play practical joke.  One that will not be forgotten or somewhat forgiven. In raphael's case; may be one that he couldn't even forgive.


A/N: This is my first humorous fiction with mikey/raph as a pair.

**Summary:** Mikey and raph were up late watching a horror flick when michelangelo thought to play practical joke. One that will not be forgotten or somewhat forgiven. In raphael's case; may be one that he couldn't even forgive.

**A LATE NIGHT JOKE TO REMEMBER**

By TR-H

14TH SEPT,2010

It was quiet in the lair; all were asleep except for two. Mikey and raph were still awake and watching a late night horror flick. Watching the classic horror flick "A nightmare on Elm St." Raph sat in the couch, leaning into his hand as he seemed to be bored even though usually enjoyed watching horror flicks but it seems to be the same old flick played nearly every week. Raph only agreed to watch A nightmare on Elm St until his TV show tunes on.

Checking the time on the clock then double checked the TV guide when the girls gone wild show tunes in. Raph lowly grumbled and chucked the TV guide aside, not caring that the guide hit mikey. Rubbing his cheek where the guide hit him when it was chucked aside.

"Hey raph! What was that for, dude?" mikey hissed

"What are ya going on about again, whining baby." Raph replied, smirking

"Uh...for chucking the guide at me raph." Mikey told him, peeved off

"Heh." Raph chuckled, continued smirking

Mikey lowly grumbled to himself as he folded his arms and continued to watch the movie. Fifteen minutes later, mikey was having the craving for munchies and large old flavoured drink. Glaring in the corner of his eye before standing up and walked to the kitchen when raph wondered what his orange clad baby brother was up to.

"What are you up to, mikey?" raph asked, hanging his arm over the back of the couch as he glare over his shoulder.

"Just going to get something to eat and grab a drink. Why? Want one?" mikey replied, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeh why not. Grab me a beer will ya?" raph requested

Mikey opened the refrigerator and peeked within; grabbing what he wanted to make his drink and something to eat but couldn't find no beer in the fridge.

"There are no beers left, raphie." Mikey shouted

"Well just give me whatever you are having then." Raph replied, shouting across the room

The orange clad terrapin smirked with a huge grin on his face and had a devious idea. Mixing the milk and flavoured syrup then made a large bowl of popcorn while he wondered whether to make the same drink for raph or give him what he wanted but only with something that would not be suspected. Looking to his left and found one beer bottle then it hit him.

Mikey thought to pass this bottle to be one he found, only to be filled with something else. He quickly wiped the outside of the bottle also rinsed it out then he urinated in the bottle. Trying not to laugh out loud as he placed the bottle upon the bench while he finished preparing his late night snack.

Carrying the bottle in one hand and carried his drink and meal in the other. Placing the beer bottle on the table then walked to the chair and sat down instead sitting where he originally sat before going to the kitchen.

Raph glared his brother wondered why he sat in the chair instead re-sitting where he was before walking to the kitchen. T hen the red clad terrapin shrugged off the wonder as he noticed the beer sitting on the table then he smiled; grinning ear to ear. "So mikey, where did you find this one?" raph asked, reaching for the bottle and before he took his first sip.

"It was in the back of the fridge. I think Leo wanted it for himself." Mikey replied with a mouth full of food.

"Heh, whatever." raph grumbled, raising the bottle to his mouth and took a sip.

Mikey watched, trying his best not to laugh, snicker or giggle and also tried to not choke on his food as he watched raph drink from the bottle.

Raph sighed with pleasurable enjoyment as he drank then he realised that something was different about the liquid. Beginning to taste a strange substance on his tongue. Also began to feel alittle sick in his stomach, glaring his brother that tried to be silent and continued to eat his popcorn. The red clad terrapin sniffed the bottle and instantly knew what the substance was, immediately running to the bathroom where he hurled continuously while mikey laughed out loud and held his torso, not realising that his red clad terrapin brother will return very angry.

"**MIKEY!**" raph growled angrily

Mikey looked over the chair back and sensed that he was in trouble. His first thought was to run for it as fast he could.

Swoosh!

Running fast as he could to get away from the extremely peeved off dark green skin terrapin chasing after him also carried a large sledge hammer.

"**MIKEY GET BACK HERE YA'RE LIL FILTHY CRETIN."** Raph angrily growled

"Hee hee ha ha...got to catch me first raphie boy to give me the what for. Besides it was only a joke, dude. Get it? Hee hee." Mikey laughed

The sounds of screaming and echoing laughter woke the other sleeping terrapins and the old rat. Both Leo and Don rubbed their eyes, jumped down and watched their brothers run about the lair as Master Splinter walked out of his room and stood watching also; but the old rat was not amused. He was disappointed and very tired.

The orange clad terrapin laughed so much as he ran that he almost tripped over himself but instead he leaped up and smacked himself in the ladder.

Raph started to chuckle as he drew closer, holding the large hammer above his head ready to swing down upon his brother to return the sick joke that was play upon him. Mikey groaned and rubbed his head as he opened his eyes and saw raph held something that was going to swing with a huge grin and lowly snickering.

"AAGGHHH! Raph c'mon it was only a joke." Mikey cried, holding his hands before him

"Yeah, yeah...sure, sure. You call urinating in a beer bottle to pass it as beer; A JOKE! I so don't think was. You...you feral crazy cretin. Say goodnight!" Raph hissed; preparing to swing the hammer but only to scare his little brother though.

Mikey closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face when he realised that raph was not kidding with swinging the hammer. When Mikey didn't receive raph assault that was threatened, he opened his eyes and gazed upon raph standing before him.

"Whew! Does this mean that you wont give me a beating? Right?" mikey wondered, quickly hoping to this feet and began to walk away when he felt a extreme hard whack over the back of his head instead.

"OUCH! What was that for raph?" mikey whinced, rubbing his head

"Just be grateful that was my hand and not this hammer, mikey." Raph lowly hissed, telling the orange clad terrapin.

Leo sighed, shrugged then returned back to bed so did Donatello as he murmured to himself; saying his baby brother's name. The old rat stood watching his blue and purple clad terrapin sons return to bed but softly rubbed his temples, shaking his head before returning to bed himself.

"Kids." Master splinter murmured

A/N: What do you think guys, this is my first humor ficcy. Please be kind, reviews would greatly appreciated. Tootles turtle fans...totally awesome dudes!


End file.
